Noche
by IsabellaLovesick
Summary: Isabella odiaba esos lugares donde la gente bailaba a oscuras con la música a todo volumen en la oscuridad, pero no se imaginaba que ahí conocería a la persona que ella mas quería en todo el mundo... Créditos a BellaWacko. Nueva En Fanfiction!


**Nueva en Fanficiton!**

**Primero, quiero darle créditos a BellaWacko, ya que las dos juntas creamos este fic, ella tubo la idea, yo lo escribí, ella lo edito y yo lo volví a editar y lo subí ._. xD**

**Y les recomiendo que pasen a leer sus fics "Odio el regreso de la reina" y "La única excepción" son los mejores de ella.**

**El titulo original se llamaría "Noche Cool" pero decidimos quitar el "Cool" porque dirían "¿Qué es esto? o.O" esta inspirado en la canción "Noche Cool" de Belinda **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

La noche cayo en Danville y el silencio se hizo notar, las calles largas casi vacías, con una que otra persona caminando o corriendo, la luna estaba llena y la gente dormía tranquila, el único sonido era el de un grillo… Que fue atropellado por un auto rojo y lujoso con música al máximo volumen, ese auto rojo convertible lo conducía una chica de 16 años, cabello corto y rubio llamada Katherine, pero era conocida normalmente como Katie. A su lado del asiento estaba su amiga, Ginger y atrás estaban sus amigas Holly, Adyson, Gretchen e Isabella. Ellas de pequeñas eran niñas exploradoras pero ya habían crecido, iban a un lugar de moda en a ciudad: una disco, o un 'antro' como se dice ahora. Iban con una misión imposible, no era conseguirse novio, ya que todas tenían o tuvieron menos Isabella, que era su misión imposible. Ella nunca había tenido novio, así que decidieron traerla a ese lugar.

—Katie… No estoy muy segura…—dijo Isabella al ver el lugar

—Ya veraz…—Respondió Katie—luego no te vas a querer ir porque vas a conocer a alguien especia, "Isabella Garcia–Soltera"

—Me gusta ser Isabella Garcia–Soltera, me tengo que ir a… Enterrar a un muerto

— ¿Enterrar a un muerto? ¡Eso ya lo usaron en otro fic!

—De hecho, voy a comprar una la…

— ¿Una lámpara para tu orangután verde? Ya lo usaron también, ya vámonos—Dijo la rubia apresuradamente y jalo a Isabella del brazo y la metió al lugar. —síganme, chicas

Isabella, Katie y las demás entraron a ese lugar. Estaba lleno de gente que iba y venia, muchos tropezaban con sus propios pies, había mucho vapor, luces apagadas y música súper escandalosa sin sentido, solo unos ruidos fuertes y una voz de mujer que decía "oh, oh, uh, oh". Isabella era la única no segura de ese lugar, no le gustaba nada. Katie no tardo en ponerse a bailar junto con Adyson y Ginger al ritmo de la canción, mientras que Holly, Milly y Gretchen se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra de bebidas y comida, Isabella observaba el lugar y tenia miedo, había visto casos en la televisión de estos lugares, además no eran de su agrado. Isabella solamente estaba cerca de Katie con cara tímida asta que su amiga la animo a tomar algo, pero esta se negó

—Vamos, Isa, solo un traguito, no pasa nada—Intento animarla Katie

—No—Respondió la morena—Yo no tomo esas cosas y mucho menos aquí, ¿Qué no sabes que aquí viene señores solo a ver mujeres o jovencitas? Si les llegas a gustar le dan un dinero extra al de las bebidas, te dan tu bebida con un 'ingrediente extra' y te llevan

—Que miedo…No, no en realidad—Dijo Katie –Pero bueno, ya tu sabes…

Katie se fue a regresar con sus amigas mientras tomaban limonada y una que otra piña colada, tampoco iban a tomar algo más fuerte. Isabella decidió irse cuando alguien le hablo, pero era la voz de un extraño desconocido, alto y sin cabello.

—Me encanta tu aroma, nena…—Dijo el desconocido—¿Quieres una bebida? Yo invito….

—Yo no tomo—Dijo Isabella y lo ignoro, sin otra palabra se dio la vuelta pero accidentalmente le piso el pie a alguien, otro desconocido

— ¡Auch!—Exclamo la persona a quien Isabella le piso el pie accidentalmente al dar la vuelta

— ¡Lo siento! En verdad, perdona…—Se disculpo Isabella—Solo que yo nunca he venido a estos lugares y no tengo practica esquivando estas personas…

—No importa—Contesto el despreocupado—Me pasa lo mismo, mis amigos me obligaron a venir, me apodan 'Phineas Alone', por cierto, me llamo Phineas

—Me llamo Isabella…— _¡Tonta! ¿Por qué le dijiste tu nombre? Es un desconocido… aunque parece agradable y si platico con el, Katie me dejara en paz, pero prefiero irme—_Bueno, fue un honor, pero me voy, detesto estos lugares

—Yo igual, pero espera un momento—la detuvo Phineas—¿Me arias un favorcito?

—Depende… ¿Implica tener que usar mi bolso lleno de piedras?—Pregunto Isabella con mal presentimiento

—No, no… Por favor, solo has platica con migo, para que mis amigos me dejen en paz, te prometo que yo no quiero nada malo…

—De acuerdo…— _¡Tonta! De nuevo… ¿Qué acabas de hacer?... Pero si intentas tomarme la mano despertaras con un moretón en el hospital_

Isabella y Phineas caminaron hacia una mesa retirada de la música para conversar mejor, todo iba muy bien

— ¿Y en que escuela vas?-pregunto el

—En la general numero doce—Contesto Isabella

—Que mal… Yo voy en la cinco… y ¿en donde vives?

—En una casa…—Dijo Isabella, la pregunta no le parecía del todo

—Que casualidad, yo también vivo en una casa—Bromeo Phineas—¿Y porque viniste?

—Ya te dije que mis amigas me obligaron por ser soltera…

—Si, ami igual, pero ellos no entienden que yo soy…

— ¿Gay?

— ¡No! ¡Tímido!

Isabella no pudo evitar reírse casi sin respirar, siempre que intentaba hablar se ahogaba con su propia risa, a Phineas no le hizo nada de gracia lo sucedido, el no era eso y lo sabia por los sentimientos que estaba empezando a tener por esa casi desconocida de cabello largo y negro con ojos que te llenaban la vida. Igualmente Isabella, que cada vez le prestaba menos atención a la platica y mas a el.

—No parece que seas tímido—Dijo Isabella calmándose de tanto reír

—Tengo sed… voy por una limonada—Dijo de pronto Phineas— ¿Quieres algo?

—No—Respondió Isabella abriendo los ojos como platos, esa idea no le gustaba

Phineas se fue por un vaso de limonada e Isabella aprovecho para irse corriendo del lugar sin despedirse de nadie, llamo un taxi y llego a su casa, pero no se metió, se quedo afuera pensando como fue que llego a confiar en un desconocido que parecía agradable y como pensó en estar tal vez enamorada de el, si apenas lo conocía, es mas, ni lo conocía. Isabella casi se iba a meter cuando un carro se estaciono en la calle en frente de la que ella estaba, de ese carro salio sorpresivamente Phineas y un chico de cabello verde, el chico de pelo verde se metió a su casa, pero Phineas no, el había visto a Isabella y la saludo con la mano, ella le devolvió el saludo y Phineas corrió a donde ella estaba

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?—Pregunto el

—Tenia que enterrar a un muerto y comprar una lámpara para mi orangután verde—Mintió Isabella

— ¿Ir al cementerio a estas horas? ¿En serio hay tiendas de lámparas abiertas a estas horas?

—Si, soy una valiente al entrar al cementerio y mi tía tiene una tienda de lámparas—Mintió ella

— ¿Aquí vives?

—Si, yo ya te había dicho que vivía en una casa…—Contesto Isabella—Tengo mucho sueño, lo siento pero me tengo que ir

Isabella se despidió del vecino que nunca se percato que tenia y camino a la puerta de su casa, pero al abrirla alguien llamo su atención con un grito acompañado de un bostezo

—Oye, si quieres puedes visitarme cuando quieras, o si no, me puedes agregar en Facebook—Dijo el adolescente de 16 años despidiéndose de su nuevo amor….

**._. Bueno, yo se que es malísimo, pero es mi primer fic. Creo que ya saben porque el K+, pero no se si este a la altura de haberle puesto T o lo que siga del K+ e.e ._. yo necesito saber en que estoy bien y en que mal (No me digan que esta mal por haber incluido la palabra "Gay", si no diciéndome que me falto algo o que tengo faltas de ortografía o así no se escriben los nombres o algo así)**

**Bueno, adiós y sigan el camino amarillo!**


End file.
